I Will Not Bow
by Jade Ridout aka Star Ferns
Summary: What happens when after the Uchiha brothers battle, Itachi is still alive? Rated for later content. ItaxSasu
1. Introduction: Alive Yet Half Dead

**I Will Not Bow**

**By: Jade Ridout**

It was dark, damp, cold. The air was still, the heat of the battle that had concluded still remained, lingering in this thick, unmoving air. Not a sound was to be made, except for the soft crackling in the distance of the blackened flames that were unleashed in the great battle that was fought on this very spot. If you were to take a bird's eye view of this area, one area would stand out from the rest. A large rock slab was in an upright position, lodged into the ground. In front of this rock slab, upon closer inspection, would lay a body of a raven haired ninja, one that was feared and hated by those who knew his name. Yes, he. This male ninja was named Uchiha, Itachi. He was once a strong fighter of the Leaf Village, before corrupted orders brought his betrayal to his entire clan forth. There was only two Uchiha that Itachi had not betrayed, and those Uchiha were Uchiha, Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, and Uchiha, Madara, the founder of the Uchiha clan. Now, it seemed as though none of this mattered. Sasuke had lived his entire life hating and plotting revenge towards Itachi, believing Itachi's lie for slaughtering the clan, which was the want of testing his abilities. And it did not mean much now. From that bird's eye view, it was quite obvious Itachi Uchiha was dead. Onlookers earlier pronounced the remarkable ninja deceased as well, much to the pleasure of Sasuke Uchiha at the time.

However, a feeling not expected had overcome the younger Uchiha, as he regained his energy. As he sat up in bed, as Madara explained why Itachi had done what he had done, as he explained why. Sasuke felt remorse, and he felt like having completed his first goal in life, left an empty feeling. It wasn't a good empty feeling, oh no, it was quite brutal. Sasuke did not enjoy this feeling--why on earth would he feel remorse for the death of Itachi, of all people?

_Because he cared for you. He really was an older brother who was just following orders,_ Sasuke's conscience echoed, sending his mind reeling. Itachi was dead now, there was no bringing him back. There was no need to bring him back, either. It would fill that empty feeling in Sasuke's stomach once more, but it would also require him to repeat his goal all over again. That goal, the goal to kill his older brother, it was too difficult and meaningful to be repeated.

After much battle inside his head, during Madara's speech, Sasuke decided that he needed to ease his worry of Itachi's return. He did not want his older brother to come back alive, and even though that was inevitable, Sasuke still found himself worrying. Going out to see Itachi's body would not be bad either, he might allow himself to rejoice in the slaughter of his older brother.

Sasuke Uchiha made his way outside the Akatsuki caves. They were plain, dirt-covered, and echoed easily. There were many off-tunnels where one could get lost, but Sasuke knew the way back to the open air. He remembered it from when he woke up from his faint several times while being brought to the interior of the hideout when he was injured. Of course, the young Uchiha still walked slowly and stumbled a bit due to these injuries, but at least he could manage walking. Fighting again too soon would strain himself, so Sasuke prayed to the gods that Itachi was indeed deceased.

As the darkness of the outdoors washed over Sasuke, he knew that Itachi's body was nearby. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, looking around for a corpse that resembled his older, now dead, brother. Spotting a corpse, Sasuke trudged towards it, assuming it was Itachi due to the raven hair that matched Sasuke's own, as well as the fact that Itachi would be the only corpse around this area. Approaching the body, Sasuke paused when he was standing close enough to cast his moonlight shadow on his brother's body. Sasuke dropped to his knees, and bowed his head lightly. He lifted a hand, touching the body's chest and letting his pale finger tips trace up to Itachi's neck. A small amount of pressure allowed Sasuke to check one's pulse.

With fluid motion, Sasuke pushed himself backwards, surprised by the slightest movement. The faint beating of Itachi's heart was evident, easily found and detected in the silence Sasuke stood now. Of course, he was not alone now, because his brother was still alive, but dying.

Now, the question of whether to finish him off quickly or let him die alone was raised in his mind. At first, the alone death would have felt fitting for Itachi. Now, Sasuke wondered.

"**Sasuke…**"

A faint whisper travelled through the unmoving air, and Sasuke unlatched himself from his thoughts to try and focus on Itachi, the one who had uttered the whisper.

It honestly was impossible to focus on Itachi solely. The fact still remained that Itachi Uchiha was still alive, even though half dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Itachi's Back

**I Will Not Bow**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Jade Ridout**

"Sasuke…"

Shaking his head in disbelief, the younger Uchiha simply stared with shock and confusion towards his older brother. _This must be some kind of dream, some sort of illusion? _Sasuke's thoughts were a mess. His brother… he had died, right in front of Sasuke. After transferring his ocular abilities to Sasuke, of course. Sasuke had fallen unconscious soon after Itachi, but there had been no doubt in his mind that he had succeeded in avenging his late clan.

"Sasuke… this is not an illusion…"

Dark eyes swirled into a blood red colour, revealing the Uchiha clan's prized Sharingan. Nope, not an illusion. The Sharingan picked up thinks such as that, as many knew. Swallowing hard, Sasuke glanced down at Itachi's body, only to see his brother staring back up at him, through half-closed eyes. This was the only time Sasuke had ever since Itachi… so vulnerable. Sasuke found himself frozen still, as if he was stuck deciding whether or not this was a nightmare, or a dream. Up until the point of killing his brother, Sasuke had felt it was the right thing to do. However, after the truth had been revealed to him by Madara-Sasuke felt somewhat bad for taking his brother's life, when he wasn't truly the criminal everyone pinned him for. He had been following orders, loyal as always to the Leaf Village. Sasuke had decided not too long ago on what Team Taka, formerly Team Hebi, would be aiming for in their future. The Destruction of Konoha. He planned to ignite his flame of revenge once again, and make the elders of the Leaf pay for the choice they made Itachi make. That is what Sasuke believed would sate his thirst for revenge.

But now… Itachi was alive. Somewhat.

"Sasuke. What are you doing out here?"

Craning his neck to look back, Sasuke saw a cloaked figure with an orange swirling mask. Madara. Itachi had sealed part of the Amaterasu in Sasuke's newfound Mangekyou, to protect him from this evil man. It had worked for a while, but not much more than that.

"Hm… it seems Itachi-san is not dead…"

"Surely we can still eat him…"

Sasuke's head whipped back to look forwards, only to see Zetsu looking down at Itachi's unmoving body. His teeth clenched, and finally he felt like he could speak, and move again. With a threatening tone, and a somewhat saddened one, Sasuke spoke harshly towards the plant-encased male.

"**No. Leave him be!**"

Sasuke could hear a chuckle of laughter coming from Madara behind him, but didn't look. He kept his Sharingan peeled for any movement from Zetsu that would mean his brother being devoured.

"Zetsu, take Itachi to the healing room, then."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief at this notion from Madara, and watched as Zetsu's black half grumbled a bit with discontent. He vanished soon enough along with Itachi. Sasuke turned to see Madara now, stern look upon his face.

"It seems Itachi is not quite dead. However, without that Mangekyou he's hardly useful. He's quite the dead weight. I leave his fate with you, Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke watched as Madara then disappeared into his own Sharingan. Once the immortal was gone, Sasuke could breath easier. His older brother was alive. For so long, he had believed Itachi was as bad as they came, since the enthralling shinobi had slaughtered the Uchiha clan, with Madara's assistance-by order of the Leaf village elders. Itachi had a choice to either allow them to deal with it, or he would kill the clan off. The Uchihas had apparently become too rowdy and the elders felt they were threatening the village. Sasuke thought that was a load of bullshit.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke balled his hands into fists and stared up into the night sky. One thing was for certain. Konoha still had a lot to pay for.

A Week Later.

Sasuke was outdoors, training. Nearby Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo were also practicing. Well, they were supposed to anyways. Jugo was doing as was instructed, while Karin was yelling about something Suigetsu had done. Sasuke wasn't minding too much, however, because if she wasn't yelling at the white haired shinobi, she was flirting with Sasuke. He didn't see the point in her advances. She reminded him so much of Sakura, with even the hair. However, Karin was seemingly a lot stronger. Both were healers, too. Karin argued with Suigetsu, who also resembled Naruto. He was loud, and somewhat obnoxious, and rather brutish when in a fight. Also careless, like the dobe. Jugo was the last member of Team Taka, and he was quiet and peaceful, with rational thinking skills and a protective aura. When angered however, he turned into pure evil and killed without remorse or regard towards who he is killing. If anything, Sasuke pinned Jugo as Kakashi, his old sensei.

"**Hn.**" Sasuke grunted to himself, in realization that his team was so much like his old squad from Konoha. He turned his back to them, and began to course his training once more. He did so a few times, not growing as tired as he used to, before hearing a familiar voice.

"Still training hard, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around quickly, and saw Itachi sitting nearby on a rock. He looked tired, but was mostly healed. That was probably Karin's work, if anything. Sasuke stared at his older brother for what seemed like eternity, before nodding and speaking in response.

"**Of course.**" He said, surprised at how casual he sounded. This was his first time speaking with his brother, in a non-hostile environment for quite some time. Years, in fact. He had forgotten how natural it came.

"Madara tells me you're planning to invade the Leaf," Itachi said with an interested tone, although apprehensive, "…is that really your plan after my death? Ruin your home?"

Sasuke's stare turned into somewhat of a sneer.

"**That place is no longer my home, you should know that.**"

"Ah, but you have friends there, correct? The Kyuubi and the rest of your squad…"

Sasuke looked off to the side at that comment, "**I severed all my bonds there. They were only holding me back from getting stronger.**"

"If that was true, then they wouldn't still be pursuing you," Itachi reprimanded, "…nonetheless, power isn't everything, Sasuke. What about these team mates, are they not holding you back?"

It was like something had just shattered in Sasuke's mind, a limit that Itachi had already crossed. Looking back at him with a sinister glare along with his Sharingan eyes, Sasuke nearly hissed at Itachi.

"**You're supposed to be dead. You can't just come over here and start acting like my brother! You made me believe you killed our clan for power!**"

Itachi merely smirked at the response he had achieved from his younger brother. Even the rest of Team Taka had stopped arguing to watch one of the legendary Uchiha brother fights, and possibly see an angered Sasuke. That was a sight worth seeing-Sasuke being told off by his older brother.

"Sasuke, you must understand I did what was asked of me as a member of the Leaf Village Elders. Not even the ANBU were aware of the task I was given. Rather than dying at your hand, I am now alive," Itachi said. It was probably the longest thing he had ever said in one go, "…and with my rebirth, I offer you my sincerest apologies."

Karin clamped a hand over her mouth. Suigetsu paused, wide-eyed. Jugo watched with anticipation. Did this mean, if Sasuke accepted, they would be accompanied by the legendary Itachi Uchiha? He did give away his ocular powers to Sasuke, but he could still fight. Not to mention it would give the group a newfound sense of dry humour, with Itachi being Sasuke's older brother. They'd get to see multiple fights, more so where Itachi advises Sasuke against something, but the younger did so anyways and Itachi ended up being right. Ah, those were the days in the background members of Team Takas' minds.

"**Hn.**" Sasuke grunted in response, to which no one was ever sure was 'yes' or 'no'. However, Itachi seemed to understand completely, which was mildly disturbing. It was like some super secret Uchiha language.

Itachi chuckled a bit, before turning to head back inside the hideout. He spoke once more, before trailing off.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

**AN:/** Bwahaha. I wish I could speak Uchiha language D;

Review/Favourite?


	3. Chapter 3: Itachi Recruited

I Will Not Bow

Chapter 3: Itachi Recruited

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any associated figures.

"Are you sure about this, Sasuke-kun?" Madara asked, as he faced away from Sasuke. They were inside the hideout. Sasuke appeared to be rather angry, and in his opinion, it was for a good reason. However, Itachi was a little bit apprehensive. His brother truly intended to destroy the Leaf village, and wanted to use Itachi as a tool for that vengeance? Sasuke had planned to go as far as implanting another pair of Sharingan into Itachi's sight, which would be an extensive procedure that would probably turn for the worst with the state his body was in. Itachi moved away from the door way, and continued down the hall in his regular, silent fashion.

It was no secret, the older Uchiha wasn't the healthiest of men. He was getting better now, due to his Sharingan being transferred to Sasuke, but he still wasn't up to par with the Itachi Sasuke knew. His genjutsu was obviously not as effective as before, and his perception was at a great disadvantage. Of course, he was still extremely agile, and had multiple jutsu readied for an ambush, but he was disapproving of Sasuke's plan. Itachi breathed out heavily, as he exited the hideout. He decided to head out to the Uchiha hideout, where he and Sasuke fought. It was a place where he went nowadays, to sit and think. The only remnants of the battle was the building, that was better off being left as ruins of what was a great clan.

* * *

Upon reaching the Uchiha hideout, Itachi sensed other people. Quickly, he dwindled his chakra down to a miniscule level, and hide behind one of the rocks. Peering out the side, he quickly spotted Konoha shinobi, who were obviously upset about something. Out of the group he recognized the pink haired girl, and the Kyuubi. A white haired male was with them, along with a brown-haired Inuzuka, by the looks of it. A dark haired, pale skinned boy was also with them. That was all Itachi could make out before one of his injuries throbbed, causing him to clutch his side in pain. Sasuke really did do a number on him, that was for sure.

"What is it Akamaru?"

Hearing the sound of a dog sniffing, Itachi glanced down and saw the Inuzuka's dog sniffing at him. It started barking. Itachi deadpanned, he definitely wasn't up to his usual standards. Seeing as he was found out, the older Uchiha jumped out of his hiding spot, releasing his wounded side and landed before the group. Perhaps he looked more menacing before, with his face half-hidden by an Akatsuki cloak. However, now he looked like a Leaf Village Jonin, without the vest. Black shirt, black pants, and the shirt had the Uchiha crest on the back. His nails (thankfully) were not painted in the Akatsuki's signature purple, and his eyes were like coal.

"I-Itachi!" The Kyuubi was the first one to speak, and it was in an angered tone. Itachi looked towards him briefly, before ducking to avoid a punch from the Inuzuka.

"**I do not mean you any harm.**" Itachi attempted to reason with them. Luckily, the jonin stepped in and calmed the squad he led. Though, Itachi detected the hostility in the air from him, as well. They all seemed to be anticipating something. That's when Itachi remembered, he was supposed to be dead. If he were alive, then they would believe Sasuke to be dead.

"**Sasuke's alive. And well.**" Itachi assured them, stepping back a bit. Without such a secret organization holding him down, there was no need to be so secretive.

"Where is he?" The pink haired girl demanded, causing Itachi to look at her. Oh how she shivered under his gaze-this must be one of the lucky girls that was put onto his squad-one of the ones that squealed over the Uchiha males like no tomorrow. Itachi had his fair share of those girls, but he felt angered with her already. Like he wanted to kill her on the spot. But of course, that would not be the best idea.

"He's safe. You need not know more." Itachi answered briefly. Although he was conversing, he wasn't about to give away his younger brother's position.

"Tell us where he is! And why are you not trying to kill us?" The Kyuubi demanded. Itachi closed his eyes briefly.

"**I cannot inform you of that,**" Itachi stated, before opening his eyes to continue, "**however, as for why I am not attacking… well, there are many reasons for that. One, being that I am no longer bound to the Akatsuki. Two, fighting Sasuke a few days ago has left me without much power.**"

Itachi would either regret telling them that, or leave without much struggle. He watched the faces of those adjacent to him, before looking off to the side to speak again.

"**It would appear though, that dear Sasuke has… lost himself. Perhaps we could… work together to set him straight..?**"

The pale skinned boy was the one to speak this time, "…Sasuke is a wanted man, as are you, Itachi Uchiha. Simply conversing with you, without an attempt at capture would be considered an act of treason towards the Leaf village."

"Yeah, and you would know all about that!" The Inuzuka finished, clenching his fists. Itachi gazed over them, and then sighed. A faint smile tugged at his lips.

"**I am no longer an enemy to you all. It's true, I cannot return to the Leaf village. But my **_**mission**_** was no act of treason. It was a request of the Elders, and I simply answered it. Sasuke knows of this as well.**" Itachi explained, before getting ready to leave. He didn't want to push the patience of these Leaf shinobi.

"**If you wish to save Sasuke from himself, continue to pursue him. The rest will come naturally.**" With that, Itachi disappeared in a burst of crows. He reappeared a ways away, but dropped his chakra to the bare minimum to avoid tracking. He made sure they weren't following him, before continuing back to the hideout.

Upon arriving back at the hideout, Itachi found Sasuke waiting for him.

"Where have you been?"

Itachi smiled at Sasuke, stepping towards him, "**out. Thinking. What of it?**"

"I've made plans with Madara to have your eyes restored. You should go see him."

Itachi closed his eyes, breathing in slowly, "**perhaps I would not want my eyes restored. What then? Will you force the operation upon me, which will lead to my death, Sasuke?**"

Sasuke glared at him, "what do you mean? 'Your death'? It's an operation, not a battle!"

"**My excessive use of the Sharingan beforehand led to my life-threatening situation even before our battle. I prolonged my death with medication so you could get your final act of revenge, which apparently is not your last act. When your friend healed me, she healed that sickness as well.**"

"Karin is not a friend."

"Team mate then," Itachi corrected himself, opening his eyes and looking at Sasuke. He stepped towards him again, getting dangerously close for anyone who was not the older brother to Sasuke Uchiha. They could feel each others' breathes upon their faces. However, Itachi simply lifted his hand and poked Sasuke in the forehead, as the younger was stunned. Itachi chuckled quietly, "**maybe another time, Sasuke. For the operation, that is. I just recovered.**"

With that, Itachi turned away from Sasuke, and continued into the hideout. He would need to train some more, before undergoing any sort of operation, or mission for that matter. Itachi headed to his designated room, tired from the trip and all the events.

* * *

Itachi stood alongside Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sasuke. He was a temporary member of Team Taka, as they set out on a mission to capture the eight tails. Itachi wasn't completely supportive of this plan, but Sasuke had asked him to accompany them, and there was no talk of the operation since a week ago. They would be heading to a small village first, where they would be staying at an inn, and then continuing on to the location of the eight tails.

"Let's go." Sasuke said briefly, before taking off. Itachi was right behind him, glancing back briefly as the rest of the team took off as well, without hesitation. Sasuke definitely had them all trained well, to listen and not disobey orders. That made Itachi somewhat proud, that his little brother was much stronger than how he remembered.

The inn they would be staying at was called Okoshi Inn. It had a hot springs, which Itachi already knew had the rest of the team excited. Itachi thought it would be nice to relax a bit once arriving, but there was a different air around the female, Karin. She seemed to be planning something. Itachi, being a professional at eavesdropping, had heard her muttering in her room. He decided not to act upon it just yet, but would wait for the event to unfold.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Also, thanks for the suggestion to incorporate the scene from 161 C:**

**That will be the next chapter!**

**Yes, this is Itasasu, so the two will grow closer.**

**But not for a few chapters, my friend n.n;**

**By the way, I am now on Summer break.**

**So, more updates that won't leave you for months will be coming!**


End file.
